Love at Last Sight v2
by Banhammer44
Summary: Kiba is in the hospital after his battle with Sakon and Ukon.Will he be able to tell Hinata how he feels before it's too late?  An update of one of my previous stories.


Me don't own Naruto, if i did this would be Canon, except for Kiba Dying.

This is my first story on , i already had a few on deviant art, but i never finished any of them, except for this one. If you like it good! if you don't good! either way somebody read my cheesy-ass story!.

A small four part thing i wrote on Deviantart. PLease R&R

Kiba Inuzuka was in the hospital, again. No one was even sure exactly what was wrong with him. As he sat with Akamaru in his lap, he smiled, at least he had him. It hadn't been long since he was there last. Kiba had just gotten out a week ago after the failed mission to bring back Sasuke. He had thought he was healed, but unfortunately, he was called back, due to 'irregularities in his diagnoses', and they didn't want to take any chances.

As Kiba was looking out the window, a tall skinny man, a doctor, strolled into the room. The stench of Bleach and his nonchalant attitude clearly showing sterilization as his priority, as opposed to the actual wellbeing of the patients. Without looking up from his clipboard he asked... "Kiba Inuzuka?" as if he hadn't read the sign on the door.

"hmph" was the response, someone obviously wasn't very happy. Kiba was too busy thinking of ways to ask someone compliment girls without using one liners. It didn't seem possible.

The doctor made a futile attempt a humor. "Haven't seen you in a while!" He chuckled. The joke quickly succumbed to the gravity of the situation.

Kiba stared at the man, his face clearly showing his response. if only the man would look up from his keyboard. The docter quickly recognized the cold silence and continued. "Anyway, i just want to ask you a few questions. It has to do with your newly developed..." the doctor bit his lip, straining for the right word." ...condition. We need to check for harmful symptoms."

Akamaru started whining, noticing Kiba's tenseness. He was quickly calmed by the steady shushing from Kiba. "ssshhh, I'll be okay boy." He looked up. "the questions?"

"um..." he was still staring at his clipboard." we'll we know just about everything, except for one thing. How did those guys actually get into your body?"

Kiba looked at the doctor. "well, they managed to fuse their body with mine cell by cell."  
The doctor wrote this down. "And what kind of damage do they do when they do this?"

"well..." Kiba continued "their cells were going to destroy my cells until I died, literally killing me from the inside."

The doctor finally looked up, wide eyed. "Well, finally you look up!" chuckled Kiba.

The young M.D reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. "no, this is serio-" He stopped suddenly. "Never mind". He got up and started to put the gloves on. He turned around at the door, with a small white mask on his face. His voice muffled by the device intended to prevent ingesting dangerous pathogens. "If anything happens, call for a nurse." His voice stern and serious. His body language seemed to portray a serious issue. As soon as he was out of sight he began to run down the halls.

Kiba spoke up. "Wait! You can't just leave me! You have to tell me what's going on!" His voice becoming worried. Unfortunately the doctor was too far away to hear; fortunately it didn't matter.  
The doctor turned around one final time. "Believe me, i don't want to tell you, there is a chance i'm wrong."

The walls seemed to close in on Kiba, he collapsed back into his bed, he tried to breathe, but he just couldn't move or do anything, he was in shock. The bright wight room that seemed to glow dimmed, and the corners of the room darkened. Kiba suddenly fell nauseas. He laid there for hours, and finally just fell unconscious.

On the other side of the city, the day was going much better for a certain someone.

Hinata breathed in the air of a beautiful day. She sat outside, waiting for Shino to Arrive. They had planned a rendezvous with Kiba, and she didn't want to be late. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he was out in the forest, with Akamaru of course. No one had seen him since, but he said he's be back today. As she basked in the sunlight, she thought about him, usually she considered him a team mate, or a regular friend, but now...

"Hinata " The monotonic voice came from an obvious source.

"Shino! What took you so long? I've been waiting ages! And we're gunna be late!"

He sighed, he had the situation under control , like he usually did. "Just follow me."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "whatever I just want to see Kiba again."  
As the two team 8 members walked to the ramen shop on the other side of Konohoa. They passed the hospital. Hinata stopped in front of it for a second. She could have sworn she saw Akamaru in one of the windows. But the strange white shape was gone now, she turned and hurried to catch up with Shino, who hadn't waited for her, of course.

"Make sure you've got that thing Secured!" One of the Hospital staff said to an intern, who was struggling to keep this crazy dog away from the window.

Inside the small room all the available nurses were gathered . They were all frozen, mainly in fear and shock. Because before them lay Kiba Inuzuka. His entire body hurt, the spasms shook his body. Akamaru was yelping loudly, unable to help his master. The Situation was intensified by the lack of concern or help. The Screaming convulsing mass of flesh and bone violently went on without aid from a single source, for almost two hours, his body was unable to control itself. After his body stopped shaking, he finally slumped back into his bed, sobbing. The Staff finally began to do something, mainly leave. A few stayed behind in order to carry out the next, inevitable task. The intense agony and sheer pain he had experience left his body with nothing to do except for breathing and moaning. Oh yeah, and falling unconscious.

If someone had been standing in that hall, the silence would be incredible. What had just been a source of unimaginable, primal suffering was now as quiet as a morgue. Fitting really. The silence was soon broken by the creaking of wheels as Kiba was "relocated"

He awoke inside of a white, padded room. He quickly sat up and grimaced, looking around all he saw was a large bolted door, and an entire wall dedicated to, he squinted, a... mirror? he couldn't really tell. He looked at the door again, the tiny window on it was mocking him, showing him what freedom, and life was like. People passed by, not one of them caring, and they would all be alive tomorrow. He sighed, and felt like crying. But he restrained himself. He needed to occupy himself. He looked on the other side of his bed, and saw paper and pencils. He quickly got to work writing notes. Writing with such frankness and sincerity, it seemed like he was putting himself into these letters.

"What's he doing?" Tsume asked, worriedly. She watched her son through the window.  
"He acts like I'm not here, is that a symptom?" She turned towards the doctor. He looked up.

"That's a ... that's a one way mirror. We see in, he can't see out." He explained.

Rage engulfed her face, she advanced upon him. "what? you're telling me he can't tell that his mother is here?"

The doctor raised his arms in front of his face. "If he knows you're here he'll experience emotional withdrawal, and his spasms will return. He can't know if someone visits him."

"You're telling me, you're going to make me watch my son die, alone? You want him to die, thinking no one cares? I'm his mother!" she shrieked with tears slowly approaching. "My son... My son is in there, slowly dying, and he can never see another person again?"

The doctor sighed. "yes." She pounded on the mirror attempting to smash it. "I wouldn't do that. It's chakra infused, there's no way you're busting through that." he said in a half mocking, half sympathetic tone.

Flustered, Tsume fell to the ground, the tears slowly came, and she stared into the other room. "Kiba" she whispered. Wishing he could hear her.

Don't worry mom, Kiba thought, he had seen her passing by through the tiny window in the door. At first he was ready to cry. But then he felt reassured, at least he won't be forgotten. He pressed the call button, and a nurse quickly came into the room. He weakly handed the letters to her. "please deliver these..." Then he just laid back and watched the ceiling.

"Geeze, he could've at least TOLD us he couldn't make it today. He didn't have to no-show." Hinata walked down the street fuming, he has some nerve, showing us up! she thought. Shino sped up to keep with her. "I mean I was literally dying to see him! I was about ready to break something!"

"I'm sure Kiba had a good reason for not making it. He wouldn't ditch us like that."

"Whatever." She turned around and looked at Shino, "What do you want to do now?"

A messenger came up to them. " I'm sorry for interrupting but are you Shino Aburame?"

"yes."

"ok, here's something for you." They pulled out a small envelope and handed it to him, they tipped their hat and left.

Shino looked at the emblem on the envelope. Konohoa Hospital. He sighed. "I hate junk mail..." He tore the letter in two and tossed it.

Hinata looked at him warily. "Are you sure you don't want to read it?"

"yeah. Besides, if anything in that letter was important, it would have said 'Urgent".

"oh yeah..." Hinata nodded and continued walking. "so like i asked before, what do you want to do now?"

END OF PART 2

It had been 3 days since he was admitted. Spasms coming about 3 times a day, lasting about 2 hours each. So that totals 6 hours a day of pure convulsions, add the fact that he was conscious for only 10 hours a day, and you can tell what he's going through. He was actually able to see who was visiting him, because of the window in the door. All of his friends had visited him. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru etc... Except for two. Shino and Hinata. He sighed he understood if Shino didn't show, but Hinata? He didn't think his letter was too morbid, maybe it was the ending. Kiba had fully expressed his feelings about Hinata. She probably doesn't want to see me, she doesn't like me at all now, He thought.

Hinata sat nervously, where on earth was Kiba? She understood him not being there the first time, but three whole days? A small sigh escaped her lips. She was on the roof of her house gazing skyward. Pondering when she would see Kiba again, there was something she had to tell him.

A messenger appeared at the door. Hiyashi Hyuga appeared at the door. A small envelope was handed to him. He looked at it curiously. The front said in sloppy handwriting. 'Hinata' . He decided to read it, to see whom it was from. He sat down and opened the letter.  
"Dear Hinata" He skipped a few lines to see whom it was from, when something caught his eyes. "It's about time I told you something... I've been keeping it a secret for awhile. I love you. I love you so much. I can't stand to be without you, and I just want to see you one last time."

"One last time?" he thought aloud. What could that mean? He neglected the fact he only read 1/8th of the letter. Then, Hiyashi skipped directly to the bottom, and when he saw the signature he almost flipped. "Kiba Inuzuka" An Inuzuka? With his daughter? No! Those dogs will never be associated with this family! He quickly tore up the letter and discarded it and sighed "Oh well, it's for her own good"

Hinata almost jumped off of the roof when someone landed next to her. It was Naruto. "Naruto! What was that about? Can't you just, you know, warn somebody? I almost had a heart attack!" She looked at Naruto, he looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at Hinata surprised. "You're taking this well! how come you're not... um... you know."

"what?" She was definitely confused.

"crying" he mumbled.

"why would I be crying?"

"You know, Kiba! Don't tell me you don't know!" His look was one of pure confusion. How could she not know about this?

"Hinata moved closer to Naruto. What? What's wrong with Kiba?"

"He's at the hospital, it doesn't look good."

The news floored her, she was trying to regain her breath. She looked around. "is it fatal?"

"Today might be it."

Without thinking, Hinata got up, she had to keep herself from crying. "I need to find Shino." Her voice shaking. She jumped from the roof.

"Hinata!" Naruto called after her. "Don't!"

Without answering Hinata ran down the street. She had to tell Kiba something before he... before he... She pushed her out of her head, don't think about it.  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Kiba was sick of the pain. He was sick of the waiting. He just wanted it to end. Then he remembered that the hospital hadn't checked him for kunai, they just plopped him in bed, clothes and all. He took a deep breath. And he slowly pulled one out of his pocket. He stared at it for a while. Then he raised it, chuckling slightly, he's done this before. But the strain on his body caused him to limply drop the small dagger. He knew that it might take a while.

The world around her was blurred. The speed at which she was running creating a whirlwind affect. Although, even standing still her world would still be spinning. Hinata had to find Shino, she had to get him to come with her to the hospital. A sudden obstacle appeared before her. Hinata tried to stop but she had too much momentum and crashed into the figure before her. Her small frame literally bounced off of him, and she smacked into the ground. "Hinata?" She saw an arm lower to help her up.

Shino had that look on his face, that one he always had. "Why the rush? Did you find Kiba?" He looked around. Hinata quickly scrambled up.

"No time to explain, we need to get to the hospital, now!" Her voice shook, filled with fear and urgency.

Shino reacted slowly, turning towards her. His voice one of concern. "Are you ok? Why the hospital?"

Hinata grabbed his arm, her usual shyness gone, she dragged Shino behind her towards the hospital. Shino stopped. "Hinata, the hospital... is Kiba involved?" She looked down, that look told him everything. "That note..." He remembered the letter from the hospital. And how he had tossed it. He wanted to get there too. Then let's get going!" He started to sprint in the direction of the hospital, Hinata following closely. She hoped she would be able to see him, to tell him the truth.

Kiba was frustrated, he was always about to do it, to finish it, then a nurse came in. He had to hide the kunai, tell them he was fine, and that he wanted to be left alone. He sighed, he still didn't see Hinata or Shino visit him. He still loved her of course, he was just disappointed he couldn't see her one last time. Kiba quickly checked that nobody was coming, and he pulled the kunai out, hopefully for the last time. Kiba held it up examining it, he smiled a dark smile. Last time he did this was to save his live, now, it was to end it. He knew he only had enough energy for one chance. He had to calculate it correctly. One false move and he wouldn't die for hours. He looked at the mirror in his room one last time. He looked like a sorry, rotten mess, pitiful. He gritted his teeth, he never wanted to die a cowards death. He grinned, the piece of paper next to him read his final words. That'll leave them something to write about.

The hospital was suddenly host to the scrambling and desperate effort of two gennin. They quickly grabbed a nurse and asked for a certain person's room. Hinata stormed up the stairs. Shino right behind her. She had to tell him about her love for him, he had to know that. The room came into their sights. and they quickly came upon the door. There he was. Hinata held her breath, he was still alive. they saw another room with a better view. Shino went in first, and Hinata followed. They saw before them a huge window, and in the bed, there team-mate and friend Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata pressed her face against the window, her fist pounding the surface, trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond, she turned to Shino," why doesn't he notice?"

"It's an one way mirror." He placed his hand on the surface of the glass

"What? That's ridiculous! How can I tell him I lo-" She blushed.

Shino was stone faced. "Already knew"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter unless I tell him" She turned to face Kiba. "I mean unle-" She froze. Her body stiff with surprise and fear. "Sh- Shino? What is that?" She already knew the answer, it was a kunai, but she hoped that shino saw something else, anything besides a kunai.

Shino saw it too. "We have to get in there!" He looked at the door in Kiba's room. "That's too thick to bust through. We need to..." He stopped suddenly, the scene in front of him too horrible to even think of anything else. Kiba's bed and part of the wall around it was a scarlet red, a single kunai sticking out of his stomach was the source of the wound. He was grimacing, obviously he had missed the heart. Shino read his lips, "Damn." judging the wound he was close enough, he didn't have much longer. "Hinata, if you want to see him before he's gone we have to get in there now!" He turned to her, and noticed an intense determination on her face. Hinata got into a fighting stance, her hand pulled back to strike. "Hinata! Stop! That's at least 6 inches of glass and plastic, and they put chakra in there too! He was barely able to notice the fine chakra wires that wove through the mirror.

Her hand struck once, twice. A crack began to appear. He heard another crack. Her hand was deformed, and yet she continued to strike, eventually switching hands. Then, a deafening crash, as the pieces fell to the floor. She jumped into the room, and ran towards Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba!" She yelled. Hinata went next to him. He was barely alive. "Kiba! Listen to me. Don't die yet! I have to tell you something!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

Kiba looked up "Hinata?" he mumbled weakly. "You came..." He grinned. He lifted an arm to wipe her tears, but his arm gave out, he coughed. Blood was slowly trickling out from his mouth. "I'm sorry Hinata." She was unable to say anything. A few moments went where no one said anything. Her tears fell silently onto Kiba's face. "Why are you crying? Did you think I would live forever?" Then, he looked at her and smiled.

Hinata reached down and slid an arm underneath his back, grimacing from her broken hands. She gently lifted him and pressed his face into her chest. She was ready to tell him. Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but he was already dead. Hinata laid him down in his bed. His smiling face and calm demeanor causing her to weep again, her tears, tears of pure anguish. She turned to Shino, her face contorted in extreme agony. "I.. I never got to tell him I loved him. He'll never know that." Shino was quiet. Something caught Hinata's eye, a piece of paper in Kiba's hand. She slowly reached for it. She gripped it tightly, looking at it. Hinata slowly unfurled the blood stained note, it read.

When all usefulness is over, when one is assured of an unavoidable and imminent death, it is the simplest of human rights to choose a quick and easy death in place of a slow and horrible one. I hope you don't impose upon me the legacy of a coward. Below these words, a small sketch. It was Hinata, simple yet beautiful.

Hinata stared at the paper for what seemed like eternity. Then she just collapsed, crying. The world continued on outside for everyone else, but for one person, the world just got a whole lot smaller.


End file.
